The Way of the Ninja
by BendFire
Summary: Naruto makes a promis to Sasuke that changes the way both there lives play out. NOT YAOI they'll both get a girl later i just don't know who. SemiAU but give it a chance.
1. Prologue

Ok so I'm reposting this fic now that I have a computer with internet acces 24/7 I will be able to actually update. Whoot!

Some heads up before u flame me. This is an Alternate universe fic. Naruto and Sasuke are way different (but most of the other chars are pretty much the same.) Also The ninja tech is a little different. You'll see what I mean. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… for now.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

A dark figure stealthily makes its way atop a mountain overlooking a sleeping village. Throwing a rope over the edge of the cliff face the shadowy figure slips over the edge. Carefully it places several large charges on the rock. Taking time to place each one in the most effective spot it could manage. It chuckled to itself. "Those losers will never see it coming." It finished adjusting the last timer just as the sun began its assent into the heavens.

The people of the village were just waking. Each going through there morning routines. Whether it be poring a cup of home brewed coffee, walking down to the nearby café, or just eating a bole of cereal. Naruto however stood atop the highest building in the village. He wanted a seat when his latest prank unraveled itself. He made a quick diagnostic check of his gear. He wore a G-31 combat suit which covered his entire body from the neck down. It was a hammy down the orphanage had given him when he got excepted into the ninja academy. Although it was several years old it still was capable of boosting his muscles to several times there strength and speed. It also regulated his body temperature keeping him warm in -90 degree weather and burn free if he decided to walk through fire. He wore a shuriken holster on his left thy and kunai on his right hip. Strapped on lower his back were two 9mm semiautomatic pistols, which he had spent every penny he ever earned saving up for. In a belt that raped diagonally across his chest there were several pockets containing ammunition and empty ninja scrolls.

He checked his watch. "Training Time" he said to himself.

Iruka was cleaning his cereal bole at his kitchen sink. He looked out his kitchen window at the cliff face. He had bought this apartment particularly for this vew. He could easily see the cliff faces with the four great Hokage chiseled into to it. When ever he looked at them it filled him with pride. Even on his worst day the just made him feel good. "KABOOOM" He watched as rainbow paint covered the entire cliff. "NARUTO!"

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

So that first chapter was short as hell but I like where it ended.

I haven't really decided where I'm going. But I have so many Ideas I'm defiantly going somewhere with this fic. As far as the battle suit and guns go. I just want you to know that the battle sense wont really change that much. It won't be a I shot you you're dead now kind of thing. I've already written a couple battle sense for my self just to make sure I could do it without it being stupid. And I can I can't wait for the first one in this fic s I can show it to you guys.

R&R

o'ya i almost forgot. Don't be afraid to flame. Just don't flame my flamers. They make me laugh.


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I disclaim Naruto

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Naruto watched as the faces of the four great Hokage were covered in rainbow pain. It was truly one for the record book, Defiantly his greatest prank to date. He did see however, that one of the canisters had failed to fire. He wished he could go over it to see what went wrong but at the moment that was completely out of the question. Naruto clipped a thin rope to the antenna at the top of the building and making sure the other end was securely attached to himself, he took a running leap from 60 stories in the air.

Free falling in a swan dive he was already planning his next move, which like he planed kept his thoughts away from, 'what if the rope broke'. As he was approaching the last 15 stories of his drop the rope began to grow tight slowing him to a complete stop inches away from the ground. Cutting the wire so as not to be bungeed into the air Naruto hit the ground lightly and ran into the nearest ally. He knew there was already a Chunin team after him. Naruto prided himself in being Konoha's first live variable mission. A chunin team would sign up to catch Naruto after his next prank. This allowing someone to catch Naruto directly after the incident instead of waiting to assign someone to it. However the teem was not aloud to catch Naruto before the prank since even though it was inevitable that he would do something wrong, if he hadn't done anything wrong yet he couldn't be punished. This is where the variable came in. The teem would A. try to catch Naruto in the act. Which was very hard considering Naruto never pranked the same place twice. Or B. catch Naruto after said prank. However, as Naruto's skills increased he was caught less and less. Thus mission to capture him was upgraded from a D class to a C class mission. Which meant that more and more Chuunin teams were assigned to him. His skill in speed and innovation were becoming so good now that Team's would have competitions on who could catch him first.

When there weren't many missions two teems would sign up to catch Naruto whoever caught him won. The only problem with this was that Naruto wasn't always caught.

Today the Chunin team was pathetic. Naruto wondered how they had even managed to get there promotions. Within a half hour he had already managed to trick them by blending in with a fence. "He went this way" one of them yelled as they all ran past him.

"Losers" Naruto said taking down the cloth he had made to look like a fence. He watched them running the wrong way as he started back to school. However, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran smack into his teacher. "He- Hey Teacher… I-I was just on my way to school" Naruto stuttered under his Sempi's death glare.

Several minutes later Naruto found himself tied up in front of his class. "You fool. Tomorrow all your classmates are going to pass the final and graduate. The last two times this day came you flunked every coarse you had taken in the secret arts." Yelled Iruka

"Sir, yes sir" said Naruto, obviously not caring or listening to what Iruka was saying.

"Alright then" said Iruka growing even angrier "Today in class we will be reviewing the art of transformation."

"WHAAAT!" yelled the students

"All you have to do is conger a form that looks just like teacher." Iruka continued. Soon the class was lined up, each one transforming into Iruka then running to the end of the line. Sasuke stood behind Naruto as they waited for there tern.

"I saw what you did to the Hokage" said Sasuke.

"Like it?" asked Naruto

"Of coarse. I just can't believe you did it without me. Were suppose to train together remember."

"Yeah I know. But the Chunin that were signed up to catch us were such pushovers I just had to do it on my own. I had planed this one for two years."

"If they were such pushovers then why'd you get caught stupid?" Asked Sasuke punching Naruto in the arm.

"I didn't get caught by the Chunin Jack ass. Iruka found me right after I ditched them." Sasuke had to laugh

"That's Just your luck." He said laughing as the person in front of Naruto finished his transformation.

"Whatever, just watch this I've been workin on it awhile." Naruto took his place in front of his teacher. "Here goes nothing" he whispered. Making a the Heng sign with his hands plus a small variation and summoning his chakra. "Change" he yelled. Suddenly his teacher found himself standing in front of a very hot and very nude, except for several strategically placed cloud wisps, female version of Naruto.

He made a weird sound and was shot several feet through the air by the blood that rocketed from his nose. Naruto turned back "How'd you like that" he said turning around to face the class "I call that one my Ninja center-fold."

The guys in the class bust out laughing but were cut short when Iruka regained consciousness.

"How big a Fool are you" Iruka yelled "You waist all your talent inventing these stupid tricks."

:The Bell Rang:

:Several Hours Later:

Naruto was power washing the Hokage faces. The paint came off with a single pass of the special formula paint remover. But when you had a whole cliff face to clean it took awhile. "You're not leaving until every drop of paint is gone." Said Iruka

"Whatever, its not like I have to be home or anything." Naruto said and went back to power-washing.

Iruka looked down at the boy. Even though the boy was the biggest trouble maker he had ever seen in his entire career as a teacher, he still liked the kid. 'Must remind me of myself' he thought. "Naruto" He said

The boy looked up from his work with a glare. "After you finish, why don't I take you to get a bowl of Ramen?" He knew it wasn't much but he wanted to do something for the kid. However, the response he got was astounding.

"Alright! Now that's motivation." And with that tripled his speed.

:Several More Hours Later:

Naruto Made his way home somewhere around midnight. He walked in the door. "Hey Sasuke" He said

"Sup" said Sauske. He was watching TV.

"Trouble with the family again." He asked

"There not my family" said Sasuke. Then sighed "Ya they're fuckin are all like. 'Don't hang out with that Naruto kid, He's a bad influence on you'." He finished with a perfect impression of his foster dad and the two kids laughed. Then Sasuke got serious. "Let me move in with you." He said

"What. But I only have one room. And I ain't sharin."

"Not here stupid." Said Sasuke "Listen I've got a lot of money. As the last member of my clan I own all clan bank accounts."

"Then why don't you just move out on your own."  
"Cause It'll be boring ass hell. Plus… Dude you don't live in the best of conditions… Listen I'm moving out at the end of the month with or without you. But you're my best friend. Were like frikin brothers. I want you to come with me. Plus we'll need to spare a lot more often if your ever gonna keep that promise you made me."

"You kinda already thought this through didn't you."

"You've been gone for like nine hours of coarse I thought about it a little. Now you comen or not."

"Fine. But I do the shopping. You'll get ripped off if you try to do it. People think kids are stupid." Said Naruto

"Only if you buy more than just ramen." Said Sasuke

"Deal" Naruto replied.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Hmmm. I really didn't see that one coming. But It should be cool. Not to many fics where Naruto and Sasuke are chummy and not screwin each others brains out. That's right no Yoai he folks. That shits nasty. Eventually they'll both get a girl but…It won't be Sakura, Hinita, or Ino, sorry but although I like reading about those pairs. I don't feel like righting one.

I've already got an idea for why there such good friends. It has something to do with that promises. Well so I guess in the next chapter Naruto and Sasuke become roommates. Whoot let the party begin.


End file.
